1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to casters for supporting carts or the like, and more particularly to a caster assembly made of non-metallic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great variety of caster assemblies has been invented and marketed. To the best of my knowledge, most of such products have been made of metal, typically steel. There is a need for caster assemblies in environments which are detrimental to metallic products. Plastics are often considered in various industries where immunity to certain chemical attacks is desired. I am not aware of any suitable adaptations of plastics to caster assemblies. My invention is addressed to providing a caster assembly of material relatively immune to chemical attack but sturdy enough to perform the usual functions expected of caster assemblies.